


Itty Bitty Red Stringy

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: ALL PICTURES, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Smut, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, steve has a thong fetish, steve is horny, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: A lot of cloths chafe in the ironman armor, Tony has found an unorthodox work around.//images restored 9/24/2019





	1. butt floss

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 616 day bingo slot of 'the red thong'; *image heavy* chp one is 13 images, chp two is 14 images
> 
> I made a Tony Stark Tsum, I realize that his eyes for this verse are blue, but I made this guy a month ago and all I had was black and brown embroidery floss. Hair is also very hard.
> 
> there is a guest cameo

 

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lost the images on the hosting site and no longer recall the specific order so if its a bit different from last time thats why


	2. Red string of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes those panties a little to much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 images

   


 


	3. porn tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for your viewing pleasure


End file.
